What I've Overcome
by randomle26
Summary: *Sequel to Never Let Me Go* It's been 12 years since Richard Grayson lost his wife and Caleb Grayson lost his mom. How does the loving son she left behind handle the anniversary of his mother's death?


**AN: To understand this story, read my other short story: _Never Let Me Go_**

**It's just a one-shot talking about the future from Raven and Richard's son, Caleb's, point of view.**

**Song: What I've Overcome by Fireflight**

* * *

_If only you could see me yesterday _

_Who I used to be before the change_

_You'd see a broken heart_

_You'd see the battle scars_

* * *

I had a great mom. She was the mom that only kids would dream about or see in movies.

The mom that sacrificed her life so my dad and I were safe.

I remember exactly what my mom said to me before she left.

"_Caleb, I want you to know that Mommy loves you. Mommy loves you so very much. And no matter what you do, Mommy is always going to love you and is always going to be very proud of you."_

God I missed her. It hurts when everyone tells me that I look like her.

Hell, people say I act like her, too.

I know that my mom (being as small as she was) gave me big shoes to fill. It doesn't matter; I want to make her proud.

Dad always told me about how my mom would want me to be my own person and to make my own choices. I choose to be like my mom.

My mom was Rachel Roth. Many people knew her back then as "Raven" from the Teen Titans. Some of the family friends still call her that.

As I grew older my dad would tell me stories about her (since I was so young when she died). He told me about her Prophecy and how she took down her father to protect the world. In fact not only was my mom an angel (pun intended towards the son of the devil's daughter), but she was a badass.

My dad is Richard Grayson. Before I was born, he was more known as Robin. The "Boy Wonder", Batman's prodigy and leader of the Teen Titans. After I was born, he became Richard Grayson: News Reporter.

To me he's just Dad, great father that runs my mom's diner.

I truly don't know what I would do if I had lost my dad also.

* * *

12 years.

12 years since my mother died.

I hate today. It means I have to acknowledge the fact that my mom is dead. I know she had good purpose, but there's always that side of me that is dying because I've survived 12 years without a mom.

12 years that I've woken up on Christmas without a mom taking my picture.

12 years that I've had parties without a mom making me a homemade cake.

12 years that I've won awards or performed on stage without a mom in the audience.

"Is that your, Mom?" I'm broken from my daydream. I turn around to see the new student, Hannah, staring at the picture of my parents in my locker.

I nod with a small smile, "Yes it is." I really hoped she didn't find it weird that I kept a picture of my parents in my locker.

She smiles and walks closer to get a better look, "I heard about her when we moved. Rachel Grayson. She's a town hero." Everyone treated her like a war hero. Even if she hadn't died, she probably would've been my hero anyways.

"Yeah. I'm proud to be her son," I respond truthfully. She smiles at me showing her pearly white teeth, "Well you should be. Not many moms would sacrifice their life for their family."

I lean on the locker next to mine, "Then you must be hanging out with the…wrong moms?" She laughs and holds her book in front of her jean jacket.

"Did you happen to come here to talk about my mom?" She lowers her head so I'm looking at her brown hair, "N-no. It's just that…um…I was wondering if you were free after school. I need help with this Forensic course and you're pretty good at it."

_Thank you, genetics!_

I shrug and begin writing my phone number on a piece of paper, "No problem. Just come by after school. You know my family diner, right?"

"Oh, yeah! You guys have a really weird manager. The one with the red hair-" I laugh, "Yeah, Carly is the type of person that doesn't care what other people think. She's weird but she's a family friend."

Hannah nods at me, "See you after school." I wave and watch her slowly walk away.

You can't blame me, I'm 15 for crying out loud.

"Dude!" my friend, Max, yells, "Did you just get a date?" I shake my head, "Nah, man. Just tutoring her at the diner."

Gavin, another friend (lets face it I have a lot of friends), smirks, "That sounds like a date." I shake my head not focusing on the fact that I was going to be tutoring the pretty new girl. The calendar was going to have my full attention for the rest of the day.

Freddie, my best friend, knows why I'm all Moby Dick at the moment. He stares at my locker door and is about to tear off my calendar.

"Don't Freddie," I mutter. He shakes his head and grips my shoulder, "You need to stop staring at that thing. It's unhealthy."

Crawford, Gavin's friend, tries to cheer me up, "Hey why don't you work on my car with me before you're big not-a-date, how's that sound?" I swear to Azar, he reminds me of my Uncle Victor (looks and personality). "Can't because of my not-a-date."

The final bell begins to ring. Everyone begins proceeding towards the football field preparing to the next football game.

* * *

Freddie stays behind with me, "How's your dad?" Freddie knows just as well that my dad is not the best person to be around on this day.

"He's managing. He was…well not as active this morning, but it's always like that."

"You ever think about setting you dad up with someone? Gavin's aunt met him and I think she was a little smitten."

I smirk, "I prefer not to think about my dad's dating life." Freddie ruffles my hair, "Worth a shot man." I shrug, "Hey, you and the guys still coming over for dinner?"

"Dude your diner has the best hamburgers! I swear to god, I think I stopped eating food at home."

* * *

"I'm having a girl over."

My dad's looks up from drying plates. He looks at me funny, "Are you planning on eating her or introducing her?"

I smirk, "Ha ha ha, very funny Dad. I meant that a girl's coming over to the diner and I'm tutoring her."

"Oh cool, what subject?" I tell him proudly, "She's taking the same forensic class as I am and she wants some help." He smiles at me, "Wow. You gonna be a superhero like your dad and uncle?" I can't help but chuckle, "You won't catch me running around in tights any time soon."

He resumes the drying of dishes.

Normally these silences are pleasant, kinda like we don't need dialogue to enjoy each other's company.

But I think my question makes everything more awkward.

"Do you ever think about dating?"

Dad, deciding to devote his focus to me, puts away the dishes.

"I thought you already had this talk with Uncle Roy."

I cringe at the awkward memory, "No, not that." I pause and plan carefully, "Do you think…that mom would've wanted you to date?"

He stares at me emotionless. (According to him that was something he picked up from mom.)

"I…I don't know, Cal," he thinks about what he's going to say next, "I know your mom always wanted us to be happy…are you unhappy?"

No because I want my mom back.

"Dad, I'm fine. I just…you know…sometimes it seems like you need someone…"

My dad laughs, "Cal, I don't need to date to be happy."

I fake a smile. I truly don't know if I should believe him.

* * *

"Hey Caleb!" I turn around to see Hannah entering the diner. I glance at my dad, who's suspiciously raising his eyebrow.

She walks over and puts her bookbag on the counter, "You ready to study?"

I look at my dad, then back at Hannah, "Sure. Let's go sit at that booth." I say pointing at the booth right in front of the counter.

"This place is kinda cool. It has that feel that says 'I can easily read books' or 'I can have dessert with my friends'."

"You got all that from walking through the door?" She chuckles, "I take it your parents are the social type." I shake my head in denial, "Not really. Apparently my mom was that goth type that didn't enjoy partying and stuff like that."

She laughs, "The way you talk about her makes her sound even cooler. The way the town praises her must make it hard to live up to her expectations"

"My mom never had high expectations. She just…wanted me to be myself and to do what's right." I pause reminiscing, "Before she died, she told me she would always be proud of me no matter what I did."

Hannah reaches over and grabs my hand in hers. "Does it hurt talking about her?"

I shake my head, "No…well not all the time. I just don't feel very comfortable talking about it today."

"Why today?" I sigh, "Today's the day she died."

Hannah squeezes my hand, "I'm so sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have brought it up so much." I smile softly at her, "Don't worry. I learned that keeping it contained doesn't help anybody."

After about an hour, I think I helped Hannah's understanding of Forensics. Before she left, she asked me how I became so good at understanding this stuff.

Forensics came naturally to me. Then again my dad was the sidekick to a very famous detective who happens to be my uncle. I was bound to pick up on something.

* * *

As I was silently studying, Crawford, Gavin, Freddie, and Max walked in.

Crawford winks, "How was your not-a-date?"

I shrug, "NBD." Freddie gently pushes my shoulder, "Kinda explains why you're studying by yourself."

Max and Gavin began piling in. Gavin smiles, "Dude you remember what we talked about earlier?" I nod curiously. Max and Gavin share a happy look. Max points to the door, "Say 'Hi' to your new mommy?"

At the door is a brunette wearing a red dress with heels. She's looking at her compact mirror fixing her make up.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Gavin smirks, "Don't you recognize my Aunt Penelope? I told her about how your dad is single and she wanted me to take her here."

I slam my soda on to the table, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Gavin and Max put their hands up in surrender, "Jesus dude we didn't think it'd be that big of a deal!"

I glare at Freddie who's giving me that look that says I-had-nothing-to-do-with-this.

Gavin patiently explains, "Look honestly I had no idea she was coming into town. I thought it would be okay you know considering your mom's dead."

I began to see red. I'm about to get up and attack Gavin when Freddie pulls me down.

Gavin is an idiot and never realizes that some of the things he says hurt.

Crawford has to tell him what's bothering me. Gavin gasps, "Sorry man, I didn't mean it like that."

I shook my head, "Apology accepted." I don't really care enough to put up an argument.

* * *

The guys begin talking about how great the game was. I couldn't help but listen to what was going on between Gavin's Aunt and my Dad.

_Flirtatiously, his aunt asks, "So Richard…I think it's cool that you quit your journalism job. I like a man that can run his own business."_

_I can tell my dad is beyond confused, "Uh thanks…was it Penny?" She laughs, "Penelope. But I like Penny, that could be my nickname."_

_I don't know why but I get signals whenever my dad is feeling sad, lonely, or uncomfortable (apparently from my mom). My dad is obviously uncomfortable, "I'm just gonna call you Penelope."_

_She tries to brush her fingers against his but he's quick and pulls them away. She can't take a hint. _

_"Richard would you like to go out with me tonight? I don't think-"_

_"No I don't want to go out with you." She giggles nervously, "Really? I wasn't even finished-"_

_"Penelope, you seem nice. But I'm not interested."_

I don't know why, but I'm beyond glad that my dad is not going out with Penelope.

I think it's because…I miss mom.

And I hate this day! It's a terrible day.

Why did she have to go? Why did she have to leave? I want my mom back!

* * *

"Caleb what's wrong?" Dad only uses my full name when it's truly serious.

I turn to my Dad. I notice that I've been staring at my food. I wasn't always that fond of dad's cooking (but sometimes it was better than mom's).

As a tradition, on this day, we would have a nice family meal before we go out to the backyard and pray (to Azar) for her safety.

I can't process my spaghetti and vegetables so I reach to drink mom's favorite herbal tea. (That's my personal tradition on this day: drink mom's favorite tea.)

"Nothing's wrong, Dad. I'm perfectly fine." Dad smiles at me and says, "I'm going to tell you the same thing your Uncle Roy told me, saying 'I'm fine' is the worlds most used lie."

I smirk at the thought of Uncle Roy giving good advice, but it's not enough to make me smile.

I push at my plate, "I'm not really hungry. Just the herbal tea."

Dad shakes his head, "You sound like your Mom."

I snarl inwardly, "Yeah I get that a lot." I get up. I try to grab my stuff and head to my room before Dad grabs my wrist, "Caleb, what's wrong?"

I sigh and put down my backpack. "Do you expect me to be all happy and joy right now?"

Dad raises his eyebrow and warns me, "Cal, don't…"

"I can't help it Dad. I'm sad. I miss Mom."

Dad calmly waits for me to explain.

I let the tears fall freely, "Why did she have to go? Why couldn't she have stayed? Everything would be better! I want my Mom back! I would give anything to get my Mom back!"

"You don't think I want her back, Caleb?"

"But it's different for me!" I begin to spill everything, "I lost my mom when I was 3. It's hard being 15 without mom. I've handled not opening Christmas presents without Mom or having a Mom make me a homemade cake for my birthday. But it's been 12 years. I'm 15 and I don't have a Mom to talk about girls with or a Mom to go to if you're mad at me! I don't have a Mom, and I only get one! You can get a new wife if you want to, but I can't get a new Mom!"

"Don't act like I don't know that Caleb!" I've never seen Dad upset like this, "Your mother knew that too. Don't act like she didn't want to be there while you grow up. She loved you with all her heart. She left to protect you, to protect us. Your mom wanted to be there for all of it, but she can't! Caleb don't think for a second that I wouldn't bring her back if I could. And as far as a new wife, the only reason I'm so sensitive towards dating is because I don't want to replace your mom. I don't want anyone else. You're not the only one who wants you mom back."

Dad was calmer, but he wasn't finished, "It's worse for me Caleb. You don't have the guilt on your back knowing you didn't stop her. I could have. It should have been me. I'm the one responsible for us. And I'm the one that should've protected both of you."

I look at the floor, "You never talk like that."

Dad sighs and I watch his feet walk towards me, "Cal I miss her too. But there's something stopping me from the temptation of joining her every day."

"What is it Dad?"

He chuckles and I look at him, "It's you, Cal. You remind me so much of your mom. Not only do you look alike but you both have the same will. You put others before yourself. You act rationally. You're the spitting image of your mom. The only difference is that you're not a half-demon who's constant worry is controlling her emotions."

I can't help but laugh, "I'm sorry dad. I just miss her."

He ruffles my hair, "You would be a terrible son if you didn't."

He looks me in the eye, "Know that no matter what, Mom's always with you. In-"

"-my heart. I know I got it. I love how we sound like a cheesy Disney movie."

Dad smirks, "Another point: you both overuse the sarcasm."

We both laugh. It's a real laugh. One that hasn't been present in a while.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it :)**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
